Éclair de cuivre
by Faln-angel-2999
Summary: Percy se jette d'une falaise. Ce sera Oliver qui le repèchera dans la rivière. (Slash)
1. Chasseur de trésors

Encore une nouvelle histoire. Moi qui a de moins en moins de temps, faut croire que j'ai un petit côté masochiste. Cette histoire ce déroule entre Percy et Oliver. Je ne sais pas encore vers quoi elle va déboucher. C'est un début, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! (Autrement dit. REVIEWEZ!!!) ; )  
  
Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire elle-même.  
  
P.S. : Pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chapitre de « À la recherche du temps perdu », je suis présentement en train de l'écrire alors il sortira bientôt. Merci de votre patience. Je vais essayer d'écrire un gros chapitre.  
  
Chasseur de trésor  
  
  
  
  
  
La nuit était calme et sombre. La seule chose qu'il entendait, était le martèlement rapide de ses souliers sur la terre encore humide. Il pouvait deviner les longs grains d'herbe qui fouettaient ses jambes même s'il ne les voyait pas. Il n'en fit pas grand cas et continua à courir. Il ignorait totalement où il allait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait quelque part. À l'horizon le soleil commençait à poindre. On aurait dit que tout le ciel c'était peint en rose pour l'accueillir. Les autres auraient trouvés ce spectacle de lumières touchant. Lui ne voyait qu'une chose, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Les larmes coulaient allègrement sur ses joues, preuve de son profond désespoir. Son coeur battait la chamade. Devant lui se tenait fièrement la falaise. Il avança encore de quelques pas. Les pieds au rebord de la falaise, il jeta un coup d'oeil... La marche était drôlement haute. Dans le fond, il voyait la rivière sinueuse qui coulait comme un serpent qui rampe. Vue d'en haut tout semblait petit. Il devait avancer et ce jeter dans le vide. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais il devait le faire. Tentant de résister de toutes ses forcer, il avança encore d'un pas. Percy ne sentit pas le choc, ni même la sensation de l'eau et de la pression qui emporte son corps au gré des courants. Il était tombé inconscient à mi-chemin, entre le moment son décollage brutal et son atterrissage. Il rêvait, c'était tout ce qui importait en ce moment, il rêvait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oliver avait depuis l'année dernière abandonné le Quidditch. Bien qu'il soit très bon et qu'il adore le sport, il ne pouvait se résigner à ne vivre que de ça. Il avait besoin de défi, d'aventure. Il fit donc plusieurs petits boulots, mais aucun ne l'intéressait vraiment. Un jour, quelque mois après la chute de Voldemort, il vit une annonce dans la Gazette des sorciers où l'on disait que la banque Gringotts cherchait des jeunes qui avaient l'esprit d'aventure. Il fit application et les gobelins ne pouvaient trouver meilleur candidat. Il était en forme, téméraire et il savait bien se vendre. Il devint donc chercheur de trésors pour Gringotts. Il adorait son travail et visiter des endroits exotique et mystérieux le fascinait toujours au plus haut point. En une année il avait retrouvé l'or d'un capitaine pirate dans les Antilles, une statuette dédiée à un dieu inca au Pérou et même le sceptre de cristal de l'Atlantide. Tous les gobelins étaient fiers de lui. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'un gringalet, à peine sorti de Poudlard un an plus tôt, pourrait faire tout ce travail. Parlant de son école, il n'avait revu personne de l'école depuis son départ, il était trop occupé par son travail. Aussi, il n'avait pas vraiment lié des liens d'amitié avec personne. Le seul de qui il était un peu proche était Percy Weasley et encore, c'était seulement car ils partageaient la même chambre. Même à l'école primaire, il avait été un enfant isolé. Sa mère morte alors qu'il avait à peine un an, il vécut ses onze premières années avec son père, un chômeur alcoolique. Le jour, tous les enfants le montraient du doigt et se moquait de lui. Le soir, quand il rentrait à la maison, son père le grondait pour tout et pour rien. Parfois quand il ne pouvait boire sa dose d'alcool, il le frappait. C'est ainsi que le petit Oliver Wood apprit à prendre ses distances d'avec les autres. Il s'isola, se créant sa propre bulle, avec ses propres jeux. Son terrain de jeu était sa vielle cours dans un Londres moldus, ses compagnons, ceux que son esprit créait. Il était assied tranquillement dans sa cours, à jouer avec son vieux bâton de Base-ball, celui que son père avait brisé en deux alors qu'il était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, quand un hibou vint voler au dessus de sa tête. L'oiseau laissa tomber une lettre portant un sceau ayant la mention « Poudlard ». Il lut sa lettre d'admission. Il vit que l'oiseau se tenait encore sur sa clôture. Il courut donc à l'intérieur, chercher de quoi écrire et il revint dehors. Il écrivit un cours mot expliquant qu'à cause de son père il ne pourrait pas aller étudier à Poudlard. Il savait bien que c'était vain de le lui demander. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas les moyens de payer se genre d'école et ensuite, jamais il ne lui permettrait de partir, sur qui pourrait-il frapper lorsqu'il était saoul. Il écrivit donc au stylo bleu, sa réponse. Même s'il était intrigué par l'entête, « Poudlard, école de sorcellerie », il tendit la lettre au hibou qui la prit et partit avec la réponse du jeune. Ce fut trois jour plus tard qu'il entendu parler de nouveau de cette école. On sonna à la porte. Ce geste n'aurait rien eu de particulier si la personne qui sonnait n'avait pas laissé son doigt tout le temps sur l'interrupteur. Le bruit du carillon résonna dans toute la maison dans un boucan d'enfer. Son père hurlait pour qu'il aille ouvrir. Quand il répondit enfin, il vit un grande femme, assez âgée, qui portait une longue robe verte. Pas une de ses robes comme on en trouve au magasin, mais une robe plus raffinée, qui avait des accents du Moyen-âge. Elle portait un long chapeau pointu de la mère couleur que son vêtement. Ses traits avaient l'air sévère mais ses yeux inspiraient la confiance.  
  
-Vous devez être Oliver Wood, je me trompe mon jeune ami ?  
  
-Non madame... Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
-Je me nomme Minerva McGonnagall, je suis directrice adjointe et professeur à Poudlard.  
  
-Poudlard... ? Ha oui, l'école ? quatrevingt  
  
-Oui c'est ça. J'ai reçu votre lettre de refus. J'ai décidé de moi-même venir vous rencontrer. Vous savez, si vous hésitez pour des raisons économiques, sachez que Poudlard n'a jamais refusé un élève, peu importe ses moyens.  
  
-Je comprends madame... Mais vous comprenez, il y a mon père... Jamais il ne me laissera partir.  
  
-Si vous voulez vraiment venir à notre école, il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger M. Wood.  
  
Sur ce elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle entra dans la maison et elle discuta longuement avec son père. Quand elle eu finit, son père acceptait non seulement que son fils aille dans une école hors de la ville, mais il lui permettait même d'aller habiter là-bas durant l'année scolaire. Oliver était fou de joie quand lui et la directrice allèrent au chemin de traverse pour lui acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'est ainsi qu'il prit son premier contact avec le monde sorcier. Il apprit quelque terme de base tel que Quidditch en passant devant le magasin de balai, Gringotts, la banque des sorciers (et son employeur 8 ans plus tard). Il vit plusieurs visages nouveaux. Le moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais fut la première qu'il prit contact avec un jeune de son âge. Il s'émerveillait devant les splendeurs du monde sorcier quand soudain, il percuta quelqu'un. Les deux se relevèrent rapidement. Oliver pencha la tête, gêné.  
  
-Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas voulu...  
  
Sur ce il partit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, les enfants de son âge le persécutaient. Il faisant souvent office de cible. Toutes les méchancetés lui étaient destinées. Il avait apprit et il savait que s'il restait là après avoir percuter quelqu'un, il se ferait tabasser.  
  
Au contraire, une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit une tête rousse qui flamboyait devant lui.  
  
-Salut, moi c'est Perceval Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Percy. Toi tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
-Euh... C'est Oliver... Oliver Wood  
  
-Enchanté, tu entres en première année toi aussi ?  
  
-Oui, toi aussi tu vas à cette école ?  
  
-C'est sur, mes frères aînés y sont déjà et les plus jeunes iront aussi à leur tour. C'est une histoire de famille. Si tu ne connais pas Poudlard, tu dois venir d'une famille moldus, je me trompe ?  
  
-Moldus c'est quoi ça ?  
  
Percy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un homme d'un certain âge apparut à leur côté en compagnie de son épouse et de deux autres garçons. Oliver n'eut aucune difficulté à établir un lien entre tout le groupe, ils avaient tous les cheveux roux. L'homme commença à parler.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les moldus ? À j'oubliais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui vit à l'intérieur de notre monde. Les moldus sont des gens sans pouvoir magique. Tes parents sont sûrement moldus si tu ne le sais pas. Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Percy, il entre à Poudlard cette année. Si ça te tente, tu pourras venir passer les vacances de noël à la maison, tu pourras me parler des bonne boules.  
  
-Des bonnes boules ?  
  
-Oui tu sais, les bonnes boules. Elles sont accrochées au plafond et elle fond de la lumière.  
  
-Ah oui ! Les AMPOULES.  
  
-Exactement ! Tu as vu Molly, ce petit est génial, je viens à peine de le rencontrer et il m'apprend des choses sur les moldus. Il faut vraiment qu'il vienne à noël.  
  
-Mais chéri, il a sûrement une famille où il doit aller.  
  
-En fait madame... Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de revoir mon père pour le moment.  
  
C'est à ce moment que la directrice revint.  
  
-M. Wood, je vous ai cherché partout, j'ai cru que je vous avais perdu.  
  
Elle scruta autour d'elle et ajouta  
  
-Je vous que vous avez fait la connaissance des Weasley, une très charmante famille. M. et Mme. Weasley, j'aimerais vous parler un moment, concernant les notes de métamorphose de Charlie de la dernière année. Avez-vous un moment ?  
  
-Oui bien sur. Percy, peux tu t'occuper de ton nouvel ami pendant qu'on discute avec le professeur.  
  
-Bien sur maman, vient Oliver !  
  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Percy montra plein d'endroits géniaux à Oliver qui s'émerveillait devant le savoir de son nouvel ami. Ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté, se promettant de s'asseoir ensemble dans le train le lendemain matin. C'est ainsi qu'il prit contact avec Percy. À leur arriver à Poudlard, ils furent les deux seuls garçons envoyés à Gryffondor. Ils avaient donc le dortoir pour eux seul. Durant la première année, il arrivait souvent à Oliver de pleurer. Il ne s'ennuyait pas de la maison de son père, mais il n'était pas habitué au nouveau monde. À chaque soir où il était triste, Percy allait le consoler. Ils restèrent de proches amis jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver découvre le quidditch. Il développa aussitôt une passion. Pour Percy, le quidditch semblait bien banal, son grand frère étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment que les deux se distancèrent. Oliver se faisant de nouveaux amis dans l'équipe, Percy découvrant l'aspect apaisant des livres. Ils restaient très amical l'un envers l'autre, mais il n'y avait juste plus cette lueur de grande amitié. Si Oliver avait des problème dans ses cours il allait tout de même voir Percy, et quand un grand Serpentard avec plus de muscle que de cerveau s'en prennait à Percy, Oliver venait le défendre. Finalement les deux graduèrent et ils prirent des chemins différents. Oliver tentât sa chance dans les ligues majeures de Quidditch, mais il trouva rapidement que l'esprit sportif n'y était plus. Le sport même chez les sorciers était devenu une entreprise lucrative. Il quitta donc le sport et alla s'engager pour les gobelins. Il avait travaillé durant la dernière année.  
  
Finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il savourait pleinement ses vacances, se faisant dorer au soleil, dans sa petite maison au coeur des montagnes. Enfin, c'était avant l'incident d'hier. Il se promenait dans les sentiers habituels, au creux des montagnes, quand il vu quelque chose traverser son champs de vision. Quelque chose tombait de la montagne. Un aurait dit un éclair cuivré. L'esprit aventurier ayant prit le dessus il alla voir ce qui venait de tomber dans l'eau. Il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps, le courrant bousculait un homme dans l'eau. Personne n'aurait su dire s'il était mort ou vivant, mais une chose est sur, il se dirigeait à grande vitesse sur les rochers. N'écoutant que son courage et sa bravoure, il sauta à l'eau et tenta tant bien que mal de ramener le malheureux sur la berge. La tache était plus ardue qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Il se sentait attirer vers les rapides. Il réussit à attraper l'homme par la taille et il les sortit de l'eau. Il prit une grande respiration et tenta de se réchauffer tant bien que mal. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il voulu se jeter de la montagne ? Il se tourna vers l'inconnu. Sa poitrine montait et baissait légèrement prouvant qu'il était encore en vie. Oliver s'approcha un peu et tourna la tête de l'homme pour voir son visage. À sa grande surprise, il le connaissait. C'était Percy Weasley. 


	2. Famille éclatée

Bonjour tout le monde. Suite à l'enthousiasme général ( je sais j'en mets un petit peu ; ) voici le second épisode de Éclair de cuivre.  
  
Les réponses aux reviews sont après l'histoire.  
  
Les personnages et les lieux sont propriétés de JK Rowling.  
  
2- Famille éclatée  
  
La pièce était sombre. Derrière un rideau tiré, quelques maigres rayons de soleil se frayait un chemin. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était relativement bien rangé, comme l'aurait été sa chambre, mais une chose était sur, il n'était là. Il tenta de bouger ses jambes, elles refusèrent d'obéir. Il essaya finalement de s'asseoir avec plus de succès. Ses pensées n'étaient plus clair. Quelle date était-il ? Que faisait-il dans cet endroit étrange ? En aucun cas il n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose dont il était sur, c'est que la personne qui l'avait hébergé venait du monde sorcier. Il y avait sur le mur deux affiches de Quidditch et sa baguette avait été posé sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il se frotta les yeux comme si ce geste ferait partir la noirceur qui l'entourait. Petit à petit, il réussit à déplacer ses jambes, pour les positionner sur le côté du lit. De peine et de misère, il essaya de se lever, mais il tomba par terre, ce faisant il lâcha un cri de douleur. Ses bras étaient trop faible pour lui permettre de remonter sur le lit. Il resta par terre, sentant la brise froide caresser son corps presque nu. Sentant ses forces l'abandonnées, il pleura, recroquevillant son corps en position f?tal, laissant sortir l'impuissance qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il maugréa quelques mots entre deux sanglots.  
  
« Pas encore pitié... Laissez moi mourir en paix... »  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Oliver avait retrouvé Percy dans la rivière. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps au chevet du malheureux, tentant par tout le moyen possible de le réveiller. Il avait écrit plusieurs hiboux au Weasley, mais jamais il n'avait reçu de réponse. Il se dit donc que la famille devait être en vacances à l'étranger. Il continua tout de même à veiller sur Percy jour et nuit. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnie, même si ce dernier dormait, il ne se sentait plus seul. De plus le médecin qu'il fit venir lui dit que le malheureux serait sur pied dans moins de deux semaines. Par contre, il ne garantissait en rien l'état du cerveau. En tombant, Percy avait subit un choc violent à la tête et ensuite, son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène. Il s'occupa donc de Percy comme une mère s'occupe de son enfant qui dort. Il le bordait à chaque soir. Il le fit avaler un peu de nourriture même malgré son sommeil. Il donna un bain à son ami, réalisant à quel point il était maigre et pâle. Chaque jour il allait promener son chien laissant Percy dans sa chambre seul pour une trentaine de minute. Ce jour là quand il revint, il entendu le bruit d'une lourde pierre, tombant sur le plancher de l'étage, directement à l'endroit où se situait la pièce de Percy. Il grimpa l'escalier, deux marche à la volée pour finalement atteindre la porte close de la chambre d'ami. Couché par terre, il vit son invité, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sanglotant et murmurant des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Tout doucement, il prit le malheureux dans ses bras, tentant de le déposer sur le lit. Il sentit le corps de son ami se raidir à son touché, comme s'il était sur tendu. Les sanglots augmentèrent d'intensité alors que Percy tenta de se déprendre tant bien que mal de l'étreinte d'Oliver. Ayant peu de force, il ne put résister et fut déposer délicatement sur le lit.  
« Laissez moi mourir... qui que vous soyez, laissez moi mourir » Pensait Percy. Ses idées étaient mélangé, il voyait des choses qu'il savait irréel, venu de son passé pour le hanté, et des choses vrai. Il ne pouvait par contre pas distinguer les unes des autres. Il les voyait tous, ses tourmenteurs, ceux qui l'avait rendu ainsi. En un an seulement, il avait subit un lavage complet de cerveau. On l'avait traîner dans la bout, battu, peut-être même violer, ses souvenirs étaient trop vague. Il avait subit ce que personne en devrait subir. Ses parents l'avaient renié, ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Il était seul au monde et le serait pour toujours... Jusqu'à sa mort.   
  
Il était tellement absorbé par son désespoir qu'il n'entendit pas l'homme entrer dans la pièce. Il sentit sa présence au moment où ce dernier mit ses mains autour de lui, dans l'optique de le soulever. Une foule de souvenir revinrent le hanter. L'horreur qu'était sa vie le rattrapait toujours, même quand il s'était enfui, même quand il avait rejoint ses parents, même quand il avait sauté par la falaise. Maintenant, il était de nouveau prisonnier. Les murs crasseux des donjons avaient été remplacés pour des murs en bois finement décoré, mais il le savait, il se ferait déposer sur le lit et...  
  
Lorsqu'il sentit le matelas sous son dos, il s'abandonna. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. D'abord ceux qui l'avaient rendu ainsi, ensuite sa famille et maintenant... Mais qui étais-ce cette fois ? Il n'était même pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Un chose est sur, il ne fit que se laisser aller au désespoir. Une main caressa doucement ses cheveux cuivrés, le faisant presque sursauter par la douceur et la délicatesse du geste.  
  
« Calmes-toi Percy, reste calme, rien ne va t'arriver ici, tu es en sécurité. »  
  
Cette voix... Il la connaissait, mais il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle lui rappelait, il ne pouvait pas lui associer un visage. La main de cet étranger, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu se voulait rassurante et non autoritaire. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de Oliver qui le fixait.  
Oliver ne comprenait rien, tout ce que Percy répétait était des bouts de phrases illogiques. « Pas encore », « Pitié » ou la pire, « Laissez moi mourir ». Le pauvre n'avait donc pas du reconnaître qui était à ses côtés. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux, des mots apaisants. Il sembla choqué par ce geste. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait avec mon Percy ? Où est le garçon sur de lui et prêt à enlever des points à tout le monde à l'école ? » Pensa-t-il doucement. L'état de son ami était très préoccupant, jamais il n'avait vu un tel niveau de détresse. Même quand son père le battait, il n'avait jamais senti un tel vide que celui qu'il sentait à cet instant en Percy. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément. Il ne pouvait lire dans ce regard énigmatique, car il reflétait trop d'émotion à la fois. La surprise, l'angoisse, la solitude, la sécurité, la peur, le désespoir. Il continua à lui dire des phrases rassurantes, des paroles apaisantes, pour le calmer.  
Percy ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois depuis sa graduation à Poudlard, il revoyait Oliver. Les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleures et il le savait très bien. Pourquoi était-il à ses côté, que faisait-il à le calmer de la sorte ? L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de son école continuait d'essayer de le rassurer. Ses mains, qui passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux, lui laissait une sensation de sécurité. Il se laissa aller et tomba endormi se sentant en sécurité.  
  
Oliver ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il était assied dans sa cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, et il repassait mentalement les événements qui venaient de se produire. Percy avait du subir quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux pour réagir d'une telle manière. Le médecin avait parlé de séquelles au cerveau, mais il n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Il devait être fort pour Percy, il le savait, mais aurait-il la force moral de le sortir souvent de se genre de crise ? Il décida donc qu'il devait comprendre ce qui était arrivé au rouquin, coûte que coûte. Il irait donc voir les Weasley au petit matin, dès qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un pour rester ici le temps de son allé retour.  
La journée était des plus ordinaire au terrier. Molly était tranquillement assise à sa chambre, refusant toujours obstinément de sortir. Elle ne pleurait plus car elle n'avait plus de larme à évacuer. Ginny était assise à la table, dégustant son petit déjeuner, tentant d'éviter de regarder son père. Elle savait que si elle le regardait trop longtemps, une mine de dégoût apparaîtrait sur son visage, provoquant une fois de plus la colère de celui-ci. Elle revait du jour où comme Ron et Fred, elle pourrait quitter se cauchemar. Bill était dans sa chambre en train de lire le journal. Lui non plus ne supportait plus l'idée de voir son père. Il était revenu simplement pour sa mère. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de son soutient. Finalement il y avait Arthur. Il sortit de sa chambre avec un air triomphant, comme d'habitude. Il avait brûlé les parchemins d'Oliver, refusant d'y répondre. Il passa devant les portes barricadées des chambres de Charlie et de Percy. Il ne les voyait même plus, elles étaient invisibles pour lui. Il arriva dans la cuisine et regarda sa fille quelques secondes. Voyant sa réaction, il soupira. Un jour elle comprendra... Un jour... Le patriarche se prépara un petit déjeuner copieux et il s'assied dignement pour le déguster. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé ministre de la magie, il ne se privait plus pour manger ce qu'il voulait, son salaire étant des plus élevé. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, tout le monde était à la maison, Molly, Ginny, Bill et lui-même. Fred et Ron étaient dans leur propre appartement. Tout était tranquille, il lisait les manchettes de la gazette quand on cogna à la porte d'entrée. Il regarda sa fille et doucement, elle quitta la pièce, préférant obéir à l'ordre silencieux de son père plutôt que d'entendre sa voix. Elle ouvrit et devant elle se tenait un Oliver bien cerné. Elle fut remplie de joie et ensuite d'appréhension. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit doucement.  
  
-À la cuisine.  
  
Oliver venait à peine d'arriver qu'il sentit la tension dans l'air qui était palpable. La mine d'abord joyeuse et ensuite contrite de Ginny lui confirma cette impression. Il entra doucement et se conforma à la demande de la jeune fille, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Oliver tomba face à face avec M. Weasley, le ministre de la magie, attablé derrière son journal. Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes et se racla la gorge pour réclamer l'attention d'arthur. Ce dernier baissa le journal et vit Oliver.  
  
-Que veux-tu ?   
  
-Vous n'avez pas reçu les hiboux que j'ai envoyés ?  
  
-Oui, et j'ai brûlé tous les messages.  
  
Comment avait-il pu détruire tous ses messages ? Son propre fils était en danger et il réagissait comme si c'était un pur inconnu.  
  
Le regard d'Oliver devait être chargé de question car le ministre enchaîna.  
  
-Cela à l'air de te surprendre, tu n'as pas lu le journal il y a quelques mois ?  
  
-J'étais à l'étranger, je n'avais pas accès à la gazette londonienne.  
  
-Bien, avant de me déranger à nouveau, renseigne toi, mon temps est précieux. Tu peux maintenant partir.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Où était l'homme joyeux et sympathique qu'il avait connu ? Celui qui voulait tout savoir du monde moldu. Il avait maintenant devant lui, un homme encore plus prétentieux qu'un Malefoy.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous souciez plus du bien être de votre fils. Je parle bien de Percival Weasley, votre troisième fils.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait haussé la voix.  
  
-Je n'ai aucun fils qui s'appelle Percival et si j'en ai eu un, il peut bien mourir, ça m'est égal. Il n'est plus le bienvenue dans cette maison et dans cette famille. Plus personne ici ne veut avoir à le voir, vous m'entendez PERSONNE.  
  
Le teint d'Oliver devint blême. Comment un pêre pouvait haïr son fils à un point tel. Même le sien aurait été triste de le savoir mort. Du moins il l'espérait...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui, trop faible pour ressembler à une revendication, mais assez fortes pour livrer son message.  
  
-Une famille, de quelle famille du parles, tu as toi-même démanteler ta famille de tes propres mains.  
  
-Ginny, ne te mêle pas de ça !  
  
-Et pourquoi pas, ça fait un an que je me tais, un an que j'endure tes caprices. Une chance qu'il y a l'école car je serais déjà folle. Poses-toi pas de question à savoir pourquoi maman reste enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne veut voir que Bill.  
  
-Ginny, tais-toi, je t'avertis, sinon...  
  
-Sinon quoi papa, tu vas me jeter dehors moi aussi ? Et bien tant mieux, j'attends le moment où je pourrai quitter ta maison avec impatience.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Oliver et s'adressa à lui.  
  
-S'il te plait, pourrais-tu me guider jusqu'à mon frère. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !  
  
-Si tu quittes cette maison, tu ne remettras plus les pieds ici.  
  
-Alors je vais aller chercher mes affaires, Oliver, tu peux m'attendre dehors s'il te plait, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Ça ne sera pas long car de toute façon je ne veux pas de ce qu'il a touché.  
  
Ce dernier acquiesça, ne voulant pas prendre part dans le conflit familiale. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails et ne pouvait offrir un jugement éclairé. En chemin il entendit crier derrière lui.  
  
-TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE  
  
-TANT MIEUX !  
  
Il ferma la porte et s'assied tranquillement sur l'herbe.  
  
Ginny couru à sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires. Son père la suivait sur ses talons. Elle prit un sac et rangea tout ses livres pour Poudlard, sa baguette, quelques vêtements. Arthur lui criait après, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait enfin une opportunité de quitter et elle la prendrait. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Oliver, mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, son père lui bloqua le passage.  
  
-Tu ne quitteras pas ma maison, tu m'entends ?  
  
-Essaye de m'en empêcher.  
  
-Sale petite peste, tu es pire que ton frère.  
  
-Toi tu es pire que Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Elle ne vit pas la main partir, mais elle sentit l'impact du point sur son oeil. Elle cria de douleur se protégeant tant bien que mal. L'homme qui lui faisait office de père s'avança pour lui donner un coup de pied quand il fut propulsé dans un coin de la chambre. Une voix sombre et grave s'éleva.  
  
-Tu la touches encore, c'est moi qui te tue.  
  
Bill se tenait sur le pas de la porte, avec un air menaçant. Il escorta Ginny jusqu'à l'entrée et regarda Oliver quelques secondes.  
  
-Je te confis ma soeur et mon frère. J'espère pour toi que tu pourras être digne de ma confiance. Ne communique pas avec moi... Je ne voudrais pas que mon père trouve votre cachette. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu risques de devenir un criminel, alors cachez-vous bien. Je vais aviser Charlie... Il saura vous trouver.  
  
-Merci de ta confiance Bill... Je tacherai de me montrer à la hauteur...  
  
Il y eu un lourd moment de silence. Ginny prit son grand frère dans ses bras et elle le serra très fort. Elle s'en retourna vers Oliver et ils commencèrent à marcher.  
  
-Dis moi juste Oliver... Avant de partir, comment va-Percy ?  
  
-Il se remet tranquillement de sa tentative de suicide... Et il a des attaque de panique. Comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un l'attaque ou veuille le tuer... Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé.  
  
Ginny pleurait à chaude larme en entendant la réponse du jeune homme. Bill lui répondit avec une mine triste.  
  
-Ça Oliver, ce sera à Percy de te le dire, si il veut le dire... C'est vraiment des choses qui lui sont très personnelles.  
  
-Je comprend.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Une deuxième partie de postée. Plus j'ai de review plus la suivante arrivera vite !! N'oubliez pas d'aller lire « À la recherche du temps perdu » et « Repose en paix Harry Potter » écrite par moi. C'est deux histoires qui se recoupent se passant chacune dans l'univers parallèle de l'autre. De plus, si vous aimez les histoire (slash) Percy et Oliver et que vous lisez bien l'anglais, allez lire la trilogie écrite par A'jes' Blue qui commence par l'histoire Catharsis. C'est à mon avis les meilleurs histoire avec Percy et Oliver. Si vous voulez les lires, elles sont dans mes favorites stories. Bon, maintenant, place au review  
  
Claire : Merci. En espérant que ce chapitre aura su te passionner tout autant que le premier ;) Laisse moi le savoir !  
  
sandra : Je suis content que mon style d'écriture te plaises. Je sais que les personnages, du moins certains, sont plutôt sombre, mais j'espère que tu as tout de même apprécié. J'attends ton commentaire !  
  
Cora : Ça s'inscrit dans la même branche que le premier chapitre. Laisse moi savoir si tu as autant aimé ce chapitre !  
  
Sally : Pour être franc avec toi, je ne sais pas encore ce que ce sera. J'hésite entre plusieurs chose... Pour l'instant c'est peut-être l'option la plus plausible, mais qui sait, l'histoire à une volonté qui est propre hihihi. Pour ce qui est d'Oliver, j'ai choisi de le sortir du Quidditch pour plusieurs raisons. Comme il doit s'occuper de Percy, il doit rester à la maison, donc les nombreuses pratiques l'empêcheraient de le faire. De plus dans toutes les fics avec Oliver il joue au Quidditch professionnel, alors j'ai décidé de varier un peu ; ) Enfin, j'espère que j'ai pu répondre à ta question du moins partiellement. J'espère pouvoir savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre.  
  
Magical Malfoy : Si tu es rendu ici, c'est que tu as lu la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Laisse moi le savoir !  
  
Headmaze : Salut toi ! Comme je l'ai dit à Sally un peu plus haut, je ne sais pas encore. Il y a plusieurs avenue d'ouverte et seul la suite de l'histoire saura nous le dire. Je n'écris pas avec un plan, mais avec l'inspiration. Des fois je me fais des gros schémas de ce que je veux écrire et finalement je les jette car j'ai eu une idée meilleure ; ) Dis moi comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre !  
  
Math : J'ai fait aussi vite et bien que je le pouvais : ) J'espère sincerement que ça t'as plu. Donne moi tes impressions !  
  
Mlle Rogue : Hihihi, sincèrement je crois qu'il y a une majorité ici qui veulent « plus que de l'amitié » : ). Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais voir, mais c'Est l'histoire qui dirige. Je suis comme un capitaine sur un bateau à voile. Je dirige le bateau, mais je vais au les vents me mènent. J'organise l'histoire, mais les idées viennent de mon imagination et de mon intuitivité du moment. En tout cas, laisse moi un commentaire sur comment tu as aimé ! 


	3. Retour à la conscience

Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit... Désolé à tous, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de temps dernièrement. JE ne peux vous garantir non plus que je vais en avoir plus, mais je promets du moins, d'essayer d'écrire le plus souvent possible. Alors voici le troisième chapitre de Éclair de feu . J'espère que ça va vous plaire!! Si vous aimez, laissez moi le savoir!! ;)  
  
Début du chapitre trois : Retour à la conscience.  
  
La chambre était encore noire, mais cette fois, Percy la reconnaissait. Il y a quelque temps... Une heure... Un jour... Un an... Il n'en était pas sur. Mais la chose dont il était certain c'est qu'Olivier l'avait calmé de sa crise de panique. Que faisait-il chez lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il réconforté, il n'aurait malheureusement pas su le dire. La seule chose qui était sur, c'est qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il tenta de s'asseoir et une petite alarme, pas plus forte qu'une clochette, retentit ailleurs dans la maison. Il entendit des pas monter l'escalier et se diriger vers sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'attendit à voir le visage d'Olivier lui sourire.  
  
Malheureusement, ce n'est pas lui qui entra. Une petite femme un peu rondelette lui fit un sourire des plus amicale. Elle avait avec elle un plateau avec un bol de liquide fumant et un grand verre de jus orange.  
  
« Heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, j'avais peur de passer l'après-midi seule avec Balthazar, le chien d'Olivier. Je vous ai fait une soupe, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. En passant, je m'appelle Elodie, mais tous m'appellent elo. »  
  
Percy tenta de dire un mot, mais rien ne sortit. Sa bouche était trop sèche. Il pointa le vers de jus et pris une grosse gorgée qu'il recracha presque aussitôt.  
  
« Vous devez y aller avec de petite gorgée à la fois. » Elle leva le verre et laissa coulé qu'une petite quantité de jus sur sa langue qui s'empressa de l'avaler. Elle fit ainsi avec tout le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vide. Sa gorge était encore sèche, mais c'était moins pire.  
  
« Voila ! Vous pouvez parler maintenant ? »  
  
« ... Encore... Jus... »  
  
« Vous avez encore soif, laissez moi le remplir. » Elle pointa sa baguette sur le verre à moitié vide et il se remplit à nouveau. « Tenez mon cher, buvez, ça va vous redonner des forces. »  
  
Elle tenait le récipient près de sa bouche de sorte qu'il puisse boire petit à petit.  
  
« Vous savez que vous avez fait rudement peur à Olivier mon jeune ami. Quand il est venu me trouver pour que je vous examine, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paniqué. Il doit rudement s'en faire pour vous, même si je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentionné votre nom... Enfin, il a toujours été très discret sur sa vie. Ça fait un an qu'il travaille avec nous et personne ne connaît rien de lui, c'est dingue non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
  
Il finit à nouveau son verre de jus et fit un grand sourire à sa bienfaitrice.  
  
« Merci beaucoup... Vous êtes... Trop... Gentille »  
  
« Mais non voyons, ça me fait plaisir. De plus, Olivier se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous, alors comme il est tellement sympathique, ça me fait plaisir de l'aider. »  
  
Il prit une cuillère et la remplit de soupe.  
  
« Je n'ai... Pas... Très faim... »  
  
« Vous savez, j'ai mis des médicaments dans cette soupe. Vous devez la prendre si vous voulez être sur pied le plus tôt possible. Vous savez...»  
  
Son air devint plus incertain, plus sombre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce... Qu'il... Y a...? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas tout dit à Olivier... Enfin, sur vous, je n'ai pas tout dit... Je lui ai simplement dit que vous vous étiez cogné sur la tête... Je n'ai pas parler du reste »  
  
Elle fixait intensément le plancher. Percy sentit la panique l'envahir. Une nouvelle vague de peur, de terreur, pointait pour le submerger. Il voyait, il se rappelait certain évènement. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il prit une grande respiration. Il devait résister, ne pas succomber, rester fort. Pour lui, pour Olivier. Il leva la main et essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.  
  
« Merci... J'apprécie... Votre geste... »  
  
Elle lui sourit avec beaucoup de sollicitude.  
  
« Je suis sure que tout ira bien pour vous et que l'avenir sera plus rose! Bon, je vais aller faire un brin de lecture, vous serez capable de manger votre soupe ? »  
  
« S'il vous plait... Restez lire ici... »  
  
Elle le regarda comme une mère regarde son enfant qui fait un cauchemar.  
  
« Promis, je reste ici »  
  
Sur ce, elle prit de sa poche un gros livre et s'assied pour le lire. Percy mangea doucement sa soupe et tomba rapidement endormi après. Après s'être bien assuré qu'il roupillait fermement, Elodie prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de protection sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.  
  
« Que merlin te protèges mon jeune... Qu'il te protège »  
  
Oliver et Ginny prirent des moyens de transport moldus pour ce rentrer. Son père contrôlant les données du ministère aurait tôt fait de les retracer. Ils prirent le train pour quitter Londres. Un fois rendu à destination, ils optèrent pour un taxi jusqu'à chez Olivier. À leur arrivé, Balthasar jappa et grogna de plaisir de revoir son maître.  
  
« Nous y voici Ginny, c'est mon humble demeure. Il y a trois chambres à l'étage. Je pensais en convertir une en bureau et l'autre en studio, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, heureusement... »  
  
« Olivier, excuse moi de t'interrompre... Mais est-ce que je pourrais voir mon frère ? »  
  
Il hocha la tête et guida Ginny vers la chambre ou Percy et Élodie c'était assoupi. Il toussota un peu et cette dernière leva la tête.  
  
« Ah ! Enfin tu es de retour. »  
  
« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le déranger... Il a besoin de repos »  
  
Elle rie un bon coup et ajouta.  
  
« Tu parles, il a besoin de compagnie ce jeune. Je lui ai donné un médicament et il a bu deux grands verres de jus d'orange. Il est très sympathique et il est resté très calme »  
  
Olivier tenta de sourire malgré son inquiétude. Il s'approcha du lit, faisant signe à Ginny d'avancer, un peu. Élodie ce leva et se plaça derrière cette dernière, la couvrant de ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, ayant manqué le contact de sa mère dans les dernières semaines. Olivier se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Percy, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il chuchotait tellement bas que les deux filles ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'il racontait. Ses gestes étaient doux et tendre, se voulant rassurant. Élodie se pencha à l'oreille de Ginny et lui dit tout bas.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont beaux ensembles ? »  
  
Elle ne pu qu'acquiescer.  
  
Percy se réveilla doucement au son de la voix d'Olivier. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant se dernier.  
  
« Salut Percy, tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Oui... Merci pour tout Olivier... »  
  
Les larmes montaient aux yeux de brunet. Il serra Percy fort dans ses bras en fermant les paupières.  
  
« Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir ici Percy et je suis heureux que tu sois mieux. »  
  
Il prit une grande respiration pour enlever le trémolo à sa voie.  
  
« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »  
  
Le rouquin leva les yeux et aperçu sa soeur au pas de la porte. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-elle avec ou contre lui ? Elle s'approchait doucement et s'assied sur le lit.  
  
« Salut Percy... Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué »  
  
Des larmes coulaient de ses jolis yeux verts. Percy les essuya d'une main maladroite. Olivier se leva et se dirigea vers Élodie. Elle l'entraîna à vers la cuisine à l'étage ou elle lui servit un bon bol de pâtes. Il poussa le bol prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Son regard fuyait toujours en direction de l'escalier où se trouvait Percy.  
  
« Mange Olivier. Il va bien, il est en vie, alors ce n'est pas la peine que tu dépérisses. Tu le reverras bien assez tôt ! Allez, fini ce bol et raconte moi ce qui c'est passé. Pour que ça prenne autant de temps. »  
  
Il pris sa fourchette et mangea du bout des lèvres, racontant l'histoire de sa rencontre avec le père Weasley.  
  
« Tu sais Percy, ne crois pas ce que papa a dit. Il est le seul vraiment fâché. Maman s'est enfermer dans sans chambre quand il... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Elle prit une grande respiration. Elle était assied à côté de son frère. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais il la regardait d'un air plus soulagé.  
  
« Ron et Fred sont rendu en appartement... Ils n'en pouvaient plus du climat familiale. Bill est revenu pour s'occuper de maman. Il déteste papa presque autant que moi. Comme tu vois, au terrier, les choses ne sont pas rose non plus. »  
  
Percy leva la tête pour la fixer dans les yeux.  
  
« ...George ? »  
  
Elle baissa la tête et respira péniblement. Des larmes coulaient sur le matelas. Elle releva la tête, pleurant.  
  
« George est mort... Il l'a fait exécuter après la chute de tu-sais-qui. Oh Percy ! Si tu savais... »  
  
Tous deux, frère et soeur, sanglotèrent jusqu'à s'endormir.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, olivier monta les voir. Il eut un petit pincement de coeur à les voir ainsi, couché un à côté de l'autre, collé.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas Olivier, tu l'auras bientôt juste à toi »  
  
Il se retourna vers Élodie qui était monté avec lui. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle enchaîna.  
  
« Tu n'es pas très bavard, mais tes yeux parle beaucoup mon cher. Prend soin d'eux, moi je vais dormir chez moi. Je repasserai dans deux jours voir si tout va bien. Juste un conseil mon jeune, prend ton temps. Ne le bouscule pas, il est encore bien fragile »  
  
Et à elle-même elle ajouta « Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer » et sur ce elle disparut.  
  
Oliver alla chercher sa couverture et repris sa place habituelle dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Se laissant doucement aller au bras de Morphée, avec à ses pieds, Balthazar qui ronflait doucement.  
  
Fin du chapitre trois.  
  
Donnez moi vos commentaire !! Je les attends avec impatience. 


	4. Renion de famille

Héhé, deux nouveau chapitre en deux jours, c'est pas si mal!! J'espère que vous appréciez lol!  
  
Voici maintenant le chapitre quatre.  
  
Avertissement : Les personnages et l'idée de base de Harry Potter sont la propriété de son auteur et de ses distributeurs. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple marionnettiste qui fait évolué les personnages dans mon imaginaire.  
  
Début du chapitre 4 Réunion de famille.  
  
Au petit matin, Olivier se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il se souvenait bien s'être endormi dans le fauteuil de l'autre chambre. Il se leva et huma l'air. Une douce odeur de café et de bacon empli ses narines. Il se dirigea en bas de l'escalier et trouva Ginny devant le fourneau à cuisiner. À voir l'ampleur qu'elle y mettait, elle prévoyait nourrir une armée. Il se gratta un peu le cuir chevelu et la regarda s'activer. Elle tourna la tête et l'aperçu sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.  
  
« Tient, tu es debout ! Comment as-tu dormi ? Ton lit devait être plus confortable que ce vieux fauteuil. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »  
  
« J'ai bien vu ça, tu attends tout un régiment ? »  
  
« Non... C'est simplement que Ron et Fred vont venir voir Percy et porter les choses qu'ils ont pu conserver pour lui, ses vêtements, ses souvenirs... Tu sais Olivier... Je sais que tout ça est soudain, mais je veux te remercier... De me garder ici, mais surtout, de t'occuper de Percy. Tu sais, il est vraiment fragile... S'il te plait, ne le déçoit pas... C'est tout ce que je te demande. Soit honnête avec toi et avec lui. Et ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas mon intention, j'ai toujours été honnête avec ton frère, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, et ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir ici Ginny, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de faire le ménage ou la cuisine. Tu es ici chez toi, alors mets-toi à ton aise. D'accord ? »  
  
Elle lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Elle continua le petit déjeuné alors que Percy se rendit dans la chambre de Percy avec un grand verre de jus. Il cogna doucement, ne voulant pas surprendre son invité.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et vit que Percy était déjà assied dans son lit.  
  
« Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »  
  
« Très bien merci et toi Olivier ? »  
  
« Je vais bien aussi »  
  
Il lui tendit le verre qu'il tenait et Percy le but tranquillement. Olivier alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant sans échanger une parole. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Percy déposa le verre et tenta de se lever. Il perdit pied, mais Olivier le rattrapa et l'aida à marcher doucement vers la fenêtre.  
  
« Tu crois que je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir et allé marcher dans la forêt avec toi et Balthazar. »  
  
« Sûrement, Elo m'a dit que tu en avais seulement pour quelque semaine avant d'être totalement sur pied. »  
  
« J'ai hâte. Je veux pouvoir enfin marcher par moi-même. »  
  
Et il déposa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivier, regardant les arbres à perte de vue.  
  
C'est ainsi que Ginny les trouva. Elle entra dans la chambre et les regarda sans faire de bruit. Elle esquissa un sourire et quitta doucement. Devant la porte, elle cogna, pour annoncer sa présence, laissant le temps au deux de se séparer un peu. Olivier alla porter Percy sur son lit alors que Ginny entra.  
  
« Fred et Ron vont arriver bientôt, il faudrait vous préparez. »  
  
Percy leva les yeux vers sa jeune soeur.  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont de ton côté. Ils vont t'apporter des vêtements et quelques petites choses qu'ils ont pu prendre avant de quitter le terrier. »  
  
Olivier regarda le rouquin sur le lit.  
  
« Tu veux que je t'amène à la salle de bain pour que tu puisse prendre un bain ? Ensuite on ira dans ma chambre et on te choisira quelque chose à porter. »  
  
Percy lui sourit et répondit  
  
« D'accord, je te remercie beaucoup »  
  
Et ainsi ce passa leur matinée, Ginny mit la touche finale à son petit- déjeuner. Percy ce lava dans le bain derrière le rideau, alors qu'Olivier, de l'autre côté se rasait discutant de tout et de rien avec lui. Peu après, ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Olivier et ils choisirent une tenue descente pour Percy. Tous les vêtements d'Olivier étaient trop grands pour lui, avec tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Ils trouvèrent tout de même, quelque chose qui pourrait lui aller. L'aidant à descendre l'escalier, marche par marche, Olivier conduisit Percy à la table quand ils entendirent deux portières de voitures se fermer. Quelques secondes plus tard on cogna à la porte.  
  
Le petit-déjeuner fut succulent et tous se régalèrent de la cuisine de Ginny. Ron et Fred semblait en bonne santé, bien que les deux étaient visiblement fatigué. Ils trouvaient toujours le mot pour amuser Percy. À chaque fois qu'il riait, Olivier sentait son coeur se serrer, heureux de pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau s'esclaffer et s'amuser. Tous s'abstinrent de parler famille durant le repas.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, Ron et Ginny allèrent promener Balthazar dans la forêt alors que Percy était dans sa chambre à se reposer un peu, n'étant pas habitué à être debout aussi longtemps. Olivier et Fred était assied devant le foyer, à boire une tasse de thé. Fred était différent. Malgré le fait qu'il avait fait le pitre à table avec Ron, il semblait amorphe. Comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui.  
  
« Comment allez-vous toi et Ron ? J'ai su que vous aviez quitté le terrier... Pas que je ne vous comprenne pas, mais vous vous débrouillez bien ? »  
  
« Oui, ce n'est pas si mal. Ron va retourner à Poudlard pour sa sixième année et moi je m'occupe de la boutique que George et moi on avait ouvert. C'est plus dur seul, mais j'y arrive et je suis capable de bien vivre et Ron m'aide quand il revient de Poudlard. »  
  
À la mention de George, il n'a même pas frémit, comme s'il s'était enlisé dans une sorte de fatalisme de laquelle il ne pouvait pas sortir.  
  
« Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien. Si jamais tu as besoin de te détendre ou de te changer les idées, n'hésite pas à venir, il y aura toujours de la place pour toi ou Ron. Et avec Ginny qui va aussi bientôt partir pour Poudlard, il y aura une chambre de vide. »  
  
« Merci Olivier, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile pour moi, mais Ron va sûrement accepter. »  
  
« Tu sais, je crois que tu es celui des deux qui a le plus besoin de se changer les idées. Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué Fred, et tu parles comme si Georges n'était plus là. Il fait quoi pendant que tu t'occupes de la boutique ? »  
  
Fred leva les yeux, mais il ne dit rien. Ses derniers s'emplirent d'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la referma aussitôt. Il prit une grande respiration et reprit.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas ce qui sait passé au courrant de la dernière année n'est- ce pas ? »  
  
« Pourquoi tout le monde m'en parle comme si c'était tragique. Voldemort est hors d'état de nuire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre. »  
  
Fred prit une autre grande bouffée d'air et continua.  
  
« Mon père est devenu ministère de la magie quelques mois avant sa chute. Un matin,il ne se leva pas et resta couché 48 heures d'affiler. Maman était folle d'inquiétude et elle pensait que c'était moi et George qui avions fait un coup. À son réveil, il était différent. Il avait des idées de grandeur. Il s'attaqua à Fudge, clamant son incompétence et tenant mordicus à prendre sa place. Il obtint le renvoie de Fudge, et devint à son tour ministre de la magie. À ce moment tout bascula. Percy avait disparut depuis près d'un an et demi, mais il ne fit rien pour le retrouver. Quand Harry tua Voldemort, il commença une vraie chasse au mangemort. Il les traquait un à un et les envoyait à Azkaban. Dans le lot, il trouva George et Charlie coupable. Charlie s'est enfuit de la prison... Mais George n'as pas tenu le coup... Il est mort quelques semaines après y être entré. C'est à se moment que moi et Ron on est parti. »  
  
Il laissa couler un temps, comme s'il essayait de remettre tous ses souvenirs dans le tiroir où ils les avaient caché. Olivier n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment George aurait-il pu magouiller avec les mangemorts, si ce n'est que leurs envoyer des farces et attrapes pour rire un peu d'eux. Il laissa Fred continuer.  
  
« Nous avons apprit, il y a quelques mois, que Percy était revenu à la maison et que notre père l'avait jeté dehors. J'ai tenté de le retrouver, mais tu as été plus vite que moi. L'important c'est qu'il soit bien, et je vois qu'avec toi, il est mieux que bien. »  
  
Il finit sa tasse de thé et se leva suivit d'Olivier.  
  
« Désolé Fred... Je ne savais pas... Je ne voulais pas te ramener de mauvais souvenirs. »  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas Olivier, j'ai depuis longtemps passé par-dessus ces atrocités... La guerre laisse des séquelles partout... Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passé un petit moment seul avec Percy. »  
  
Et sans même attendre la réponse de ce dernier, il gravit l'escalier, laissant Olivier seul avec ses réflexions. Ginny et Ron n'étant toujours pas entré de leur balade avec Balthazar, le brunet commença à regarder dans les cartons qu'on avait amenés pour Percy. Il trouva plusieurs vêtements. Il tomba ensuite sur des objets divers, étant probablement, attaché, d'une manière ou d'une autre au passé de Percy. Il ouvrit la première boîte et trouva plusieurs albums photo. Beaucoup montrait les Weasley dans diverse occasion, fête de noël, vacances, enfin, des photos de famille on ne peut plus normal. Il y avait aussi, plusieurs clichés de Percy avec Pénélope, celle qu'il avait fréquentée pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. Enfin il y avait un album qui était barré. Olivier trouva la clef au fond du carton. Il ouvrit l'album et fût surpris de s'y voir. Il était sur toutes les photos. De sa première année à sa dernière, Olivier revécu ses années à Poudlard à travers ses photos. Pourquoi Percy avait-il donc conservé toutes ses vielles images ? Il se dirigea vers une autre boîte, prenant bien soin de ranger les albums. À l'intérieur, il trouva divers trucs qui ne lui disait rien, sauf un foulard. Un foulard qu'Olivier lui avait donné pour son quinzième anniversaire. Il referma les boîtes et alla rejoindre Ginny et Ron qui revenait avec Balthazar.  
  
Olivier prépara le déjeuner et le dîner. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi délicieux que le petit déjeuner de Ginny, ils se régalèrent quand même. Ron et Fred acceptèrent de dormir chez Olivier pour la nuit. Il métamorphosa, au sens littéral, le salon en luxueuse chambre à deux lits. Au moment d'aller se coucher, Olivier alla voir Percy pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Comme la porte était entre ouverte, il entra doucement, pour voir Percy à la fenêtre, assied dans le fauteuil.  
  
« Regardes Olivier, j'ai été capable de marcher seul jusqu'à la fenêtre. »  
  
Il y avait dans sa voix un fort sentiment de fierté. Il laissa passé un moment et ajouta.  
  
« Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas prit le temps de regarder les étoiles et la lune. On dirait que le ciel s'allume et que des milliers de gens nous regardent d'en haut. »  
  
Olivier alla s'assoire à ses côté sur le fauteuil.  
  
« C'est vrai que le ciel est magnifique ce soir. On dirait qu'il brille de mille feux. Peut-être qu'il est content que tu le regardes à nouveau, qu'en dis-tu ? »  
  
Percy détourna son regard de l'infini et fixa Olivier.  
  
« Ou peut-être est-il simplement content que je me sente enfin à ma place ? »  
  
Les deux se regardèrent un long moment. Une étoile filante traversa le firmament. Olivier demanda à Percy.  
  
« Tu as fait un voeux ? »  
  
« À quoi bon, il est déjà en train de se réaliser. »  
  
Sur ce il se ferma les yeux et s'approcha doucement vers olivier pour l'embrasser.  
  
Fin du chapitre quatre.  
  
Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écrit, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait encore, malgré les erreurs et les fautes de syntaxes. Je m'en excuse humblement, mais j'écrit généralement vers 1 heures AM alors mes neurones ne sont pas toutes réveillé. : )  
  
Laissez moi savoir comment vous avez aimé!!!  
  
FallenAngel 2999 (AkA Gabriel) 


	5. Révélations!

Bonjour à tous!!   
  
Désolé du délai, mais avec l'école et le boulot... Je fais ce que je peux!! Voici enfin le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais beaucoup de choses éclatent..... Mais pas tout, hihihi vous devrez être patient! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite ligne de commentaire, pour me dire comment vous avez aimé!   
  
Disclaimer: L'idée original, le personnage et tout le monde fantastique dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pour le reste, je ne suis que les marionnetistes qui laisse mon imagination débordantes vous racontez une histoire dans ce monde fantastique!  
  
Chapitre 5 - Révélations   
  
Élodie avait passé la pire nuit de toute sa vie. Elle avait fait plusieurs rêves, sans pour autant comprendre leurs significations. C'était le malheur de toutes les sorcières avec le troisième oeil, qui n'ont jamais pris au sérieux les cours de divination jusqu'à ce qu'elles découvrent qu'elles ont le don. Elle est généralement bombardée par des tonnes d'images incohérentes, sans même pouvoir espérer les placer en ordre. Cette fois, une seule d'entre elle revenait. Elle revenait et tournait dans sa tête toute les nuit, dans chacun de ses rêve. L'image, du moins, ce qu'elle s'en rappellait, représentait son collègue de travail Oliver et l'ami de ce dernier, Percy, sauf pour un détail. Les décors autours avaient des allures médiévales. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs jamais expliquer aucune de ses prophéties. Elle se leva péniblement et regarda l'heure..... Il était 4:30 du matin. Son regard s'habitua lentement à la pénombre. Se levant pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, Élodie tribucha sur un livre qui trainait par terre. Elle le ramassa, cherchant à le replacer dans la bibliothèque qu'elle trouva vide. Qui avait bien pu s'introduire chez elle en pleine nuit pour vandaliser sa bibliothèque. Elle fit le tour de sa maison, mais ne trouva rien d'autre de déplacé. Sans s'en rendre compte, la petite sorcière retourna à sa chambre. Elle tendit la main pour saisir le livre. Ce dernier était couvert de poussière, rendant le titre illisible. Soufflant un bon coup, la brunette découvrit le portrait de deux jeunes hommes, ceux là même qui hantaient ses rêves toutes les nuits, les même qui habitaient à moins d'un quart d'heure en balai. Elle lut le titre à voix haute "L'histoire d'Orace et de Philibert, sorciers du XVe siècle". Le livre lui glissa des mains sur la surprise et tomba sur le sol, laissant entendre un gros bruit lourd.   
  
C'est à ce moment qu'Élodie ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux cette journée là. Son chat venait de faire tomber une casserole sur le sol. Elle se leva encore surprise de son rêve. Soit elle devenait folle, soit elle contrôlait de plus en plus ses dons, car pour la première fois, elle avait un indice de ce qu'elle recherchait.   
  
Le levé fut relativement tranquille chez Oliver. Percy avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son bien aimé. Ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie, du moins, la meilleure dans les quelques dernières années. Il n'avait rien fait de sexuel, il s'était simplement enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe chacun de sommeil. Comme le brunet dormait encore sur le lit, il entreprit de sortir de la chambre. Il voulait faire une surprise à tout le monde, leur montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi pathétique qu'il en avait l'air. Il voulait leur prouver qu'il était capable de faire des choses par lui-même. Qu'il était encore capable de vivre une vie normal..... Qu'il avait encore la volonté de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte, sans trop de difficulté. Les escaliers par contre seraient un tout autre défi. Il déscendit la première marche, sans problème, de même pour la seconde et toutes les suivantes, jusqu'au plancher de la cuisine. Il se rendit vers le comptoir et prit des oranges. D'une main, Percy tenait l'orange et de l'autre le couteau. C'est à ce moment que la voix revint.   
  
"Achève ce que tu n'as pas fini, maintenant, termines-en"   
  
Terrorisé par les paroles, la froideur avec laquelle elles résonnaient dans sa tête, Percy hurla et tomba à genou. L'orange glissa, laissant uniquement le couteau dans ses mains. Il voulu résister, mais c'était trop fort. Lorsqu'il avait sauté de la falaise, il voulait en finir, mais maintenant c'était différent, il devait résister.....  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Olivier le trouva, à genou sur le plancher froid de la cuisine, un couteau en main se baladant trop proche de son torse. Il pouvait lire la douleur et la résistance qu'il fournissait pour éviter à la lame de pénétrer sa poitrine. D'un coup de pied habile, Olivier envoya l'arme valser dans un coin de la pièce et la seconde d'après, il prit le rouquin dans ses bras.   
  
Ginny,Fred et Ron, allertés par les hurlements, virent leur grand frère dans les bras d'Olivier. Les deux pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Ron prit sa soeur, qui commençait aussi à sanglotter vers l'extérieur tandis que Fred aida les deux amoureux à se relever. Ils se rendirent tant bien que mal dans la chambre.   
  
Olivier était perdu, il ne comprennait plus rien. Il venait de passer un merveilleux moment de douceur, de tendresse avec Percy, la personne qu'il aimait et l'instant d'après, il le retrouve par terre, en pleine tentative de suicide. Il ne pouvait effacer cette image de sa tête et elle le faisait sanglotter de plus belle. Une fois Percy placer dans le lit, il lui caressa le visage. Ce dernier était pale, plus qu'a l'habitude et couvert de larme. Il l'embrassa sur le front, sans même se soucier du fait que Fred était encore dans la pièce.   
  
"Pourquoi Percy, je croyais que tu étais bien avec moi..... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, dis-moi le, je t'en pris....."  
  
Le rouquin prit une grande respiration et calma un peu ses pleurs.   
  
"Olivier, tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas ta faute....."  
  
"Mais alors..... Pourquoi.....?"  
  
"Tu sais..... J'ai vécu des moments attroces..... De moments vraiment terribles"  
  
Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues mais il retint les pleurs.   
  
"Si je te dis pourquoi, tu ne voudras plus de moi....."  
  
"Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je vais te garder. Je veux simplement comprendre ce qui t'arrives car..... Car ce qui te fait souffrir me fait souffrir aussi."  
  
Le rouquin reprit une autre bonne respiration pour se calmer. Il patienta quelques secondes et commença à raconter son récits.  
  
"J'ai toujours été très sérieux dans ce que je faisais..... Je ne me suis jamais permis de sortir de la marge, d'être différent car, je ne voulais pas l'être. Il y a eu très peu de moment marquant dans ma vie, d'instants qui ont été décisifs pour moi et ce que j'allais faire dans le futur. Un de ceux qui m'ont le plus marqué par contre, est notre première rencontre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami, je suis plus du genre solitaire. Tous mes frères et soeur viennent en pairs..... Billy et Charlie, Fred et George, Ron et Ginny. Moi de mon côté, j'ai appris à me débrouiller par moi-même, à m'occuper. Alors, quand tout d'un coup, quelqu'un s'est approché de moi..... Et tout le long de nos études ça m'a marqué. Si tu savais comme j'étais déchiré Olivier..... J'aurais voulu te dire toutes ses années que je t'aimais, que je voulais être avec toi..... Être à toi..... J'aurais probablement été ton plus grand supporteur de Quidditch."  
  
Lui et Olivier esquicèrent un sourire en imaginant le prefet qu'il était, hurlant des grandins à l'école.   
  
"De l'autre côté, je devais rester sérieux. Si j'avouais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, je devenais différent et si j'étais différent, je devenais faible..... Pourquoi tu penses que je suis sorti avec Pénélope? Parceque je l'aimais? Soyons sérieux..... C'est une très gentille fille, mais à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, c'est toi que j'embrassais dans ma tête. J'étais seulement avec elle parceque c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi..... Pour avoir l'air sérieux.....   
  
Quand j'ai eu fini l'école, je me suis lancé tête première dans le boulot. Plus les jours passaient, plus je devais travailler. Je devais prouver à tous que j'étais digne de leurs attentes, que je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Si tu savais seulement à quel point je détestais ce travail..... Le seul point qu'il avait de positif c'est qu'il me tenait occupé et pendant que je travaillais, je ne me posais pas de questions sur moi-même. Je me suis enlisé dans un confort relatif, ou j'étais, loin des regards indiscrets. J'étais tellement pris dans ma routine que j'en ai délaissé ma famille et le peu d'ami que j'avais.   
  
Tu te rappèles quand le ministère de la magie à reconnu le retour de Voldemort, comme quoi les histoires de Harry et de Dumbledore étaient vrais, je me suis trouvé dans une facheuse position. Je m'étais mis à dos ma famille, mes rares amis, tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi, alors je ne pouvais pas simplement revenir comme si de rien n'était. Je vivais à l'époque seul dans un petit appartement de Londre. J'étais bien en vu et j'avais accès au dossier personnel du ministre. Étant toujours solitaire, n'ayant plus de lien avec mes parents et personne, je devenais un proie facile, surtout lorsque je me rendais chez moi le soir. C'est sur le chemin du retour que Lucius Malefoy m'a abbordé."   
  
Il frissona légèrement en prononçant le nom du mangemort.   
  
"Il me proposa de travailler pour son maître, que ça serait avantageux pour moi et pour lui et que si je refusais, je le regretterais amèrement. Évidemment, j'étais seul, mais pas désespéré, j'ai refusé son offre. J'en ai personnelement avisé le ministre qui trouva peu intéressant d'affecter quelqu'un à ma protection. Le soir suivant, lorsque je transplannai chez moi, évitant de marcher, je trouvai l'endroit dévasté. Sur mon divan, étaient assied Lucius Malefoy accompagné de deux autres mangemorts qui m'étaient inconnus. Ils me lancèrent un sortilège pour m'endormir et à mon réveil, j'étais dans le cachot du manoir Malefoy. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté. Ils voulaient des informations. Ils se sont arrangés pour les avoir. J'ignore tout ce que j'ai pu dire, j'étais inconscient la moitié du temps. Je n'ai que des souvenirs flou de cette période. Des souvenirs que je voudrais effacés de ma mémoire. Ils m'ont torturés, battu, affamé pour que je révèle tous ce que je savais et lorsqu'ils en ont eu finit, ils m'ont trouvé une autre utilité....."  
  
Son visage était une fontaine de larmes qu'il ne retennait plus. Olivier le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Fred de son côté était visiblement perturbé par le récit de son frère.  
  
"Ils..... Tu sais..... Je me suis toujours préservé, pour la première personne, celle que j'aimerais vraiment. C'était le seule côté un peu rêveur qui restait à ma misérable existence..... Même avant qu'ils m'enlèvent. Ils m'ont aussi enlevé ça. Ils ont tout prit, même ma virginité, chacun, les un et les unes après les autres, ils m'ont souillé. J'présume que je n'étais pas le seul à subir ce traitement, car j'entendais à chaque fois, des hurlements provenant des cellules voisines. Ils ont fait de moi une poupée, une marionnette toujours disponible pour assouvir leurs pulsions les plus basses, mais à cette époque j'avais encore une chose en ma faveur, l'espoir. L'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait, ou que je serais protégé si je trouvais un moyen de m'en sortir. Comme j'avais tord..... Un soir, celui où Harry détruisit Voldemort, j'ai trouvé une brèche pour me sauver, partir de ce lieu de misère. Je suis sorti à l'extérieur et je me suis dépéché à courrir jusqu'au grille d'où j'aurais pu transplanner. Je me rendis au terrier chez mes parents. Si tu savais comment j'ai pu me sentir à ce moment. La première que je vis fut ma mère. Elle laissa tomber le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains et me sauta au coup. Mes frères et soeurs arrivèrent pour me voir aussi, tous aussi comptant de me revoir enfin. Je ne pus rien dire, je pleurais, ma mère aussi. En fait nous pleurions tous, jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive. Il laissa tomber sa malette et me regarda comme si j'étais une sorte de déchet hideux. "DEHORS, SORS D'ICI FILS INDIGNE. EN FAIT, TU N'ES PLUS MON FILS, PARS". Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Mon propre père qui me jette dehors de chez lui, après tout ce que j'ai enduré. En fait..... Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que j'ai enduré..... J'avais toujours l'idée, que même si je faisais une bétise, même si je me trompais, mes parents seraient toujours là pour me soutenir..... C'est à ce moment précis que le dernier morceau d'espoir qui me restait vola en éclats"  
  
Fred et Olivier avaient maintenant à leur tour les larmes au yeux.  
  
"Je suis désolé Percy..... Je suis tellement désolé. Il nous a dit que tu étais un mangemort et que c'est pour ça qu'on t'avais pas vu durant les dernières années. Je m'en veux tellement....."  
  
Sa phrase se perdit dans des sanglots.   
  
"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a jeté à la rue, c'est lui..... C'est d'ailleurs là que Lucius m'a retrouvé..... Il m'a ramené chez lui, mais au lieu de m'amener au dongeon, il m'amena dans son salon. "Regarde mon jeune ami, lis cette prophétie, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques jours." J'ouvris doucement le parchemin et commençai à lire son contenu. Je ne me rappelle plus du contenu exacte, du parchemin, mais ça parlait en gros de deux sorciers qui avait été marqué à la naissance pour détruire une puissance noire au moyen-âge. Un de ses deux sorciers avait les cheveux roux et avait été abandonné de tous, avant d'être fait esclave et libéré par le second..... Il vit en moi le reflet de ce sorcier et me lança l'imperium, m'obligeant à tenter de me tuer par tout les moyens possibles. Il a dit que je pourrais corrompre ses plans..... C'est à ce moment que tu m'as trouvé je crois Olivier, au moment ou j'étais le plus désespéré, tu m'as lancé un boué de sauvetage. Si ce n'avait été de toi, je serais mort aujourd'hui..... Et deux fois plutôt qu'une. Je te dois tout ce que j'ai, je ne serais rien sans toi aujourd'hui....."  
  
Les trois restèrent silencieux, si ce n'est que les quelques sanglots que laissa échapper Percy et Fred. Ce fut Olivier qui brisa le silence en prennant Percy dans ses bras et en lui chuchottant: "Je t'aime Percy. Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais rien changer à ça."  
  
Percy pleura de plus belle en aggripant le vêtement d'Olivier pour le maintenir le plus proche de lui. Ce dernier tandis le bras et Fred se joint à eux. Ils tentèrent de se réconforter mutuelement lorsque le bruit d'un verre qui éclate et un court hurlement retentit dans la maison.   
  
Ginny.....   
  
Fred et Olivier ce précipitèrent vers la cuisine alors que Percy marcha doucement, ne pouvait toujours pas se mouvoir très rapidementé. Les deux premiers virent un homme pointer vers elle sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Il portait un cape qui lui cachait presque tout le visage, ne laissant même pas la chance de deviner ses traits. Il n'entendit pas les trois hommes arrivés.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, où est-il ? C'est lui qui t'as ordonné de le caché ici, de sorte qu'il devienne une proie plus facile? AVOUE!"  
  
"ARRÈTE..... JE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES"   
  
Ginny sanglottait de terreur. Elle connaissait vraissemblablement l'homme qui la menaçait. Olivier s'avança d'un pas et éclaircit sa gorge.   
  
"Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour entrer chez moi et menacer mes invités?"  
  
Il tenait sa baguette droite devant l'inconnu. L'homme se retourna sans broncher. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort si sa cape n'avait pas été bleue.  
  
"Olivier, j'ignorais que tu étais aussi de la conspiration. J'ai toujours cru que tu était un ami de Percy, je vois que je me trompais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a offert pour que tu trahisses sa confiance? Un poste, de l'or?   
  
Du haut de l'escalier, la voix de Percy retentit.   
  
"Qui a offert quoi à Olivier pour me trahir? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu te trompes. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie....."  
  
Au dernier mot de sa phrase, il arriva en bas de l'escalier. L'homme cagoulé s'approcha de quelques pas de principal interessé.   
  
"Percy..... Je suis désolé..... Je croyais..... Les messages que Bill m'a envoyé était très dur à déchiffrer..... J'ai compris autre chose, j'en suis désolé....."  
  
Il leva sa cagoule. Tous purent voir le visage de Charlie.   
  
"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer, ils sont en route pour venir ici. Nous devons partir immédiatement !  
  
Fin du chapitre 5  
  
Bon! J'ai fait ma part du boulot, l'histoire est posté, à vous de faire la votre en m'envoyant vos commentaires!! 


End file.
